We'll Be Together
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: I'm not alone... Even when we're apart, I feel you... [songfic][KanataxMiyu]


_**-We'll Be Together-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

_**Co-Authored by: kchan7853**_

Miyu introduced herself calmly to the many unfamiliar faces that had been staring at her since she entered the classroom. It had only been a month since she left Japan to live with her parents in America. And already, though Miyu received numerous e-mails from her friends, she missed them terribly. And though Miyu was in denial at first, she finally accepted it. Yes—she missed Kanata as well.

_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air… Yeah**_

As Miyu went to take her seat next to the window, her former amber-eyed housemate entered her thoughts. The memories of when she was still back in Japan were carried with him, and she couldn't help but smile. It felt strange, but she felt as if he was still with her.

_**I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere**_

Right after classes, Miyu immediately made friends with some of the girls in the class, who were curious to meet the fair blonde beauty from Japan. Miyu was glad. They reminded her so much of Nanami, Aya, Chris, and Santa. Soon enough, Miyu felt as if they had been friends since pre-school. At lunch, she felt as if Kanata was thinking about her, but never told this to her new friends. She felt that this was an awkward moment. After all, if she didn't share this juicy piece of information with her best friends in Japan, why would she with friends who were practically strangers at the moment? She remembered the day she boarded the train heading to America. Kanata smiled at her. It wasn't the usual smile anyone would get from him. She remembered the whole scene as if it was from a cheesy, romantic movie:

(Miyu's POV:)

'_Well, Kanata.' I whispered. I tried to evade his eyes, which seemed locked onto mine. I fidgeted with a necklace he had given me on my birthday last year. 'This is it.'_

_Kanata nodded his head slowly. 'Yeah,' he answered me in monotone. He tilted my chin up so that my eyes would lock onto his. I couldn't protest. I was frozen by his actions that I could only watch and listen to him._

'_Miyu,' he said. 'Remember, I'll be thinking of you everyday.' I inwardly smiled at those words, but angrily slapped him on his arm at what came next. 'Take care of yourself, and try not to burn the house down in America alright? I don't want you to have to come back here in Japan with your parents, saying that your house was burned down by a fire because you forgot to turn the stove off.'_

_My face turned redder than a tomato. Not only because of Kanata's insensitivity, but also because of his 'concern', if any human being in his right mind may call it that._

"_Idiot!" I cried, hitting him on the arm to mask my strange gratitude._

_Darn that Kanata! I thought, frustration overcoming me to the point of wanting to smack him silly. I don't see him being any better than I am...Okay, so maybe I do. But that's beside the point, darn it! The point is that he's a jerk, now and forever. But still, I wouldn't have him any other way._

(End of POV)

_**Some people say it will never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect it  
So I don't really mind**_

Miyu knew it was impossible for her and Kanata to get together. After all, he was in Japan, and she was living in America now. Unless he could visit her every week to go on dates with her and maybe fall in love with her by then, the chances were a million to one. But then again, according to a saying she had heard, _good things come when you least expect it_, they would have a chance, right? She knew that there was a risk. To hope and then be let down would be painful. A part of her was scared, but her stubborn side, as usual, won over. She was never a contemplative person, more often than not always jumping to conclusions and being impulsive in making decisions...but she always listened to her heart. Right now, it was standing its ground, telling her that there was no way in hell it was gonna let her ignore her feelings.

_**We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_  
'_**Cause I can't turn mine up… Ohh…**_

Miyu waved goodbye to her new friends as the school day ended. It seemed as if it ended fast—or maybe it was just because Kanata was the one she was too concentrated on instead of the teacher's lectures in class.

_**I can't pretend  
That this is a rehearsal for the real thing**_  
'_**Cause it's not**_

Miyu arrived in her new house where her parents were waiting for her. She smiled, though she didn't really feel like smiling. She smiled because of her parents. She didn't want them to be troubled with something as simple as a 'feeling' that she herself doesn't even understand.

_**And I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop**_

Miyu headed to her room right after dinner. She was a bit tired, not because of school, but because of Kanata constantly bugging her in her thoughts. Miyu lay down on her bed. She was only sixteen, and already, her mind was filling up with thoughts of her and Kanata—some of which seemed to really come from 'fantasies' considering the 'relationship' she has with the amber-eyed boy.

(Miyu's POV:)

_Okay, so first… Kanata will come to visit me here in America during summer. It will be a surprise visit—the day when I least expect it. He asks me to go on a walk with him. It will be night by then, and I'll say 'yes,'… I'll reason out to myself that 'after all, it has been a long time.' Then, at the park, he sits me down on the bench and slightly blushes. I'll pretend not to notice and look up at the sky. I'll start a conversation, then say how much I miss stargazing with him and Ruu-kun. Then, when I turn my face towards him, I see him smiling at me. Before I can react, he cups my face in his hands and draws me in for a kiss…_

(End of POV)

"What the heck am I thinking?!" Miyu yelled at herself out loud. Why was she acting this way? Miyu could feel herself blushing but forced herself to stop thinking of Kanata, to little success.

_**Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish you was tonight**_

Miyu knew that she would have to wait for the right time for Kanata to love her back. But even though she felt it was impossible, somehow, she was contented with that.

_**We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_  
'_**Cause I can't turn mine up… Ohh…**_

Miyu looked out the window and saw the many beautiful stars shining in the dark blue sky. She knew that at the moment, Kanata was staring at them, too. It had become a routine in the Saionji residence, and at times, Kanata was the first one to sit at the porch, watching the stars come out one by one.

_**Ooohhh, yeah…  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooohhh, yeah  
Nothing else to say, oh…  
Ooohhh, yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away**_

Miyu recalled that she had numerous suitors in Japan. But none of them interested her at all. Mainly because someone had already taken a place in her heart, and that someone earned his place there—despite the petty arguments that she usually had with him… He was the arrogant housemate she would never have any other way.

_**We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart**_  
'_**Cause I can't turn mine up… Whoa…  
Oh…. Yeah**_

Miyu's mom knocked on the door. "Miyu," she called, smiling. "Someone's on the phone for you." Miyu cocked her head to one side before heading towards the door. Who would call her?

_**We'll be together  
(Come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ohhh…**_

Miyu picked up the phone, curious to know who called her. A familiar voice replied from the other line. "Hey, Miyu." And a smile formed on Miyu's lips. She was glad. Despite his arrogant reply at the train station, he kept his promise. _I'll be thinking of you everyday, _she recalled. "Hey yourself," she replied.

_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you…**_


End file.
